


Life Day Medley

by NemesisGray



Series: Holidays [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisGray/pseuds/NemesisGray
Summary: Just some Life Day Prompts for some of my peeps XD. get ready for tooth rotting fluff per usual
Relationships: Female Bounty Hunter/Torian Cadera, Female Imperial Agent/Aric Jorgan, Female Jedi Knight|Hero of Tython & Female Trooper, Female Jedi Knight|Hero of Tython/Torian Cadera, Female Sith Warrior & Darth Marr, Female Sith Warrior/Jaesa Willsaam, Female Smuggler/Aric Jorgan, Female Trooper & Elara Dorne, Female Trooper & Torian Cadera, Female Trooper/Aric Jorgan, Male Smuggler/Akaavi Spar
Series: Holidays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042209
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Wrapping Flimsie- Gwenfrewy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wickedgrahamcrackers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedgrahamcrackers/gifts), [NayriaCadera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NayriaCadera/gifts), [Cinlat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinlat/gifts), [Luhcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luhcy/gifts), [Lyrishadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/gifts), [mimabeann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/gifts), [Wilvarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilvarin/gifts), [Sleepswithvillains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepswithvillains/gifts), [Tishina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tishina/gifts), [Varalisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varalisse/gifts).



“En garde, Dorne!” Aric cried, laughter in his voice.

The peel of Elara’s giggles tore through the ship, finally pulling Gwen out of the ocean of paperwork she’d been doing to relax.

Eyebrow arched, she picked up her cup of caf and went to go find out why her subordinates were laughing so damn loudly.

“What are you doing?” The Chiss asked askance, her cherry eyes darting around the conference room, taking in all the tinsel, twinkles lights, and wrapping flimsie rolls littered about the room, snatching her glasses off and hoping having everything out of focus would lessen the amount of pain her eyes were experiencing at the brightness before finally settling on her two friends.

Who stood frozen, blurry and brandishing the wrapping flimsie rolls as swords.

“Wrapping!” Elara panted, happiness coloring her cheeks.

“Really?” Gwen purposely eyed their hands. “It looks like you’re sword fighting.”

“Well, yeah.” Aric lowered his ‘sword’ to his side, looking curiously at his CO. “It’s a tradition. You gotta sword fight with wrapping flimsie. Everyone does it.”

“Do they?” Gwen asked seriously. 

Elara and Aric glanced at each other as realization dawned on them. They kept forgetting Gwen was an only child, raised by tutors and droids, having no playmates, only enemies. 

“Gwen,” Elara offered, “take my spot. Aric keeps winning, anyway.”

“Alright,” Gwen accepted the roll of flimsie, testing its weight. 

It was lighter than a practice saber, but the principle was basically the same.

Glancing up she saw the medic’s calculating gleam. Oh, so Elara knew damn well that the Chiss would be able to beat the Cathar.

Trying not to laugh, Gwen bit her bottom lip and twirled the roll like a practice blade, making sure to flourish it as she came into the first position taught to her by her fighting masters.

“En garde, Jorgan,” she tried not to laugh.

“Oh, I’m in trouble,” his eyes sparkled with laughter.

“Maybe.”

#

Minutes later, Aric Jorgan soundly trounced, the three members stood in the galley, enjoying cups of hot cocoa, and laughing.

It was a new experience and Gwen discovered she rather enjoyed it. Her very first real Life Day, her very first wrapping flimsie sword fight - she was assured by Elara that yes, it was also an Empire pastime between children as she always defeated her own brother - , her very first friends.

Gwen rather liked having friends and maybe the tacky decorations weren’t so bad. Even if they did hurt her eyes. She could live with it if it meant she’d have friends.


	2. Wrapping Flimsie- Tandwe

Ten-year-old Tandwe smothered a laugh as her little brothers got more tape on themselves than the presents they were supposed to be wrapping.

“Tandy,” Torian pulled on her sleeve, “help me.”

Tandwe looked away from Scot and Scully to focus on her other little brother. 

And almost burst into renewed peals of laughter. Torian, bless his little heart, had almost an entire roll of wrapping flimsie stuck in his hair.

“Tori,” Tandwe smothered her chuckles, knowing that laughing would hurt her little brother’s budding warrior heart, “how did you even do this?”

Torian shrugged and blinked rapidly, a sign he was about to cry.

Tandwe glanced over at the twins, Scot and Scully, the ones that she was honestly _supposed_ to be watching, to make sure they were fine. Her eyes flitted about the room, also checking to make sure there was no glue anywhere in sight. Peeling tape off the twins’ fur would be monstrous enough, she did not want to have to peel glue out. Not again. Not after the last time.

“Come on,” she whispered at Torian, “let’s go get some hot coco.”

The little boy nodded and started chewing his lip and Tandwe’s heart broke for him. He must’ve been tangled in wrapping paper for quite a while if the mention of hot coco was going to make him cry.

Scooping her brother up, she made it to the kitchen, depositing the sniffling toddler on the counter.

Not mentioning all the wrapping flimsie and tape in his hair, she wordlessly gave Torian some Uj, hoping that would hold him over as she made four cups of hot cocoa, giving the little boy both time to calm down and letting her listen out for any mishaps happening in the living room.

“Now,” she signed, her eyes darting over Torian, taking in how much wrapping flimsie and tape was actually present, “we’re gonna have to shave your head, Tori.”

Torian sniffled, tears quickly gathering in the corners of his eyes.

“Shab!” Tandwe hissed, wrapping the toddler in a tight hug, “it’s alright. Dad shaves his head!” Patting his back, she pulled back, “do you want to look like dad? With his shaved head?”

Torian nodded jerkily, the Uj cake squished between his tiny hands and stuck to his fingers. Another mess she’d have to clean up.

“There we go. You’ll be a mighty warrior just like dad.” she dropped a noisy kiss to Torian’s forehead. “Here,” she fixed a cup of hot cocoa and handed it to him, “do I need more or less vanilla, my little taste tester?”

Torian took a sip and took the question seriously, “leth,” he lisped.

“Less it is,” she took the cup back, “this’ll be my cup. I like loads of vanilla in my hot cocoa.”

Torian wrinkled his nose. “But then it’th hot vanilla not hot cocoa.”

“Maybe I like hot vanilla,” she poked his nose, “now, let’s go give the twins their hot cocoa and then we can get the tape out of everybody’s hair. Now,” she placed all four cups on a tray, “go tell the twins it’s time for hot cocoa.”

Torian nodded and hopped off the counter by himself, walking into the living room and announcing to the twins it was time for a tasty treat.

As an afterthought, Tandwe put more Uj on the tray. If her little brother said it was time for a tasty treat, then it was time for a tasty treat.


	3. Apron- Caine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some apron fun with the Oane siblings!

It was meant to be a joke gift; something seen, worn for pictures, laughed at, then put away to gather dust.

But it wasn’t. Her brother wore it proudly and seriously year after year, Life Day after Life Day.

He looked ridiculous, which Caine reasoned, was the appeal. 

The apron was a bright gaudy red with garish green ruffles and gold sequin pockets, it had a placard of a cartoonish Wookie wearing a Life Day wreath for a necklace smack dab in the middle of the chest.

Cam knew he looked stupid. And the apron was no longer reserved for Life Day. No, the ugly thing was brought out and worn any time somebody in the Alliance was having a bad time. There was nothing more hysterical than a six and a half foot tall Chiss wearing a hideous, tacky holiday apron. 

Except, there was.

This year, Cam decided to bring Theron and Arcann in on the fun.

The former CO of Havoc bought the two men matching aprons.

Arcann took to the apron surprisingly well, gleefully handing out Life Day treats in the cantina.

Theron did not and Lana had had to threaten the man to even put the apron on.

“Why’d you get Theron an apron?” Caine asked her brother as they stood watching the former SIS agent helping Arcann with handing out cups of cider.

“He let slip the last time we were drunk that he wanted Arcann to notice him. What better way than matching gifts?” Cam winked at his sister.

Caine covered her mouth to stifle her laughter. Poor Theron, the man never stood a chance against Cam after confiding that secret.

“Well,” she started as the laughter died, “Arcann’s certainly noticed him.”


	4. Life Day Tree- Eira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is with Eira and Life Day trees?

It never felt better to be home. In his house. Knowing his family was around somewhere.

He sighed wearily as the first notes of a Life Day song drifted through the foyer. 

Right, Life Day. He came just in time for the holiday, not wanting to be away from his wife. 

“Aric!” Eira cried as he entered the living room. “Look at the tree!”

Chuckling, he walked towards his very pregnant wife, wrapping her in a firm embrace and pressing a kiss to her neck as he did as directed. “It’s a very fine tree.”

It was tall, massive, at least twelve feet tall and covered with so much tinsel and twinkle lights he felt a mild fear that it was a fire hazard.

She scoffed and swatted his hand. “It’s more than fine. It’s beautiful.”

“Very beautiful.” He caught her blush as she knew he was referring to her and not the tree. 

Humming low in her throat, she turned in his arms, standing on her tiptoes to press a sedate yet hungry kiss to his lips. “I’m glad you’re home.”

“Me too,” the back of his hand swept across her cheek. “Happy Life Day, Little Shadow.”

“Happy Life Day, Aric,” leaning into his touch, she turned her head up for another kiss.

Joyfully, he obliged.


	5. Fairy Lights - Kandi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kandi is one of those babies born around Life Day lol but it's fine! Because her father and friends still remember that they are separate things and don't try that "oh but this is both a Life Day gift and birthday gift". (December and New Years babies all know this annoyance lol)

Kandi loved Life Day. She did. She dressed in Life Day colors year-round, her ship and quarters were always festive, and she listened to Life Day music year round.

Life Day was her favorite time of year. And it honestly had nothing to do with her name and everything to do with the fact that it was around Life Day her father adopted her.

Humming happily, the former Jedi grinned at the line of holo trees in the cantina- the only decorations Lana allowed her to put up much to Kandi’s disappointment- as she sipped her peppermint mocha.

“Not very festive,” Aric grunted, sliding onto the stool next to her, side-eyeing the amount of whipped cream on her drink. “How can you drink that?”

Kandi giggled and took a sip, getting whipped cream and sprinkles on the tip of her nose. “Like this.”

He chuckled as he watched her try and lick the topping from the tip of her nose with no success before handing her a napkin.

“I know,” her lips turned down in a frown as she wiped her nose clean, “but Lana’s a fuddy-duddy and won’t let me decorate more.”

“Yeah, Set’s pretty annoyed about it too.” Aric admitted.

“Set? Is upset about the lack of Life Day decos?” Kandi arched an eyebrow, not believing him for a second.

“Yeah,” he nodded at her disbelief, “she’s not as into it as you are,” Kandi scoffed and rolled her eyes, “but she does like all the lights. She could do without the music though.”

“But the music is the best part!” Kandi whined playfully.

“I’m gonna have to respectfully disagree, Commander. As a Cathar,” Aric shuddered and rubbed an ear, “most of the music hurts.”

“Fair,” she conceded. “But I do miss the lights. The trees are great but it’s not enough.”

“That I can agree on,” glancing around, he leaned in to whisper in her ear, “follow me.”

Kandi’s other eyebrow arched, “why Major, I was not aware your marriage was open.”

It was his turn to scoff. “Set would kill us both.” He hopped off the stool with a bit more enthusiasm than the former Jedi had ever seen. “Come on, Set wants to show you something.”

Intrigued, Kandi followed the cryptic Cathar to a random clearing just outside of the hangar.

“Oh, so you led me out here to murder me.” Kandi accused wryly.

“Stop teasing my husband, you minx.” Poinsettia smacked the back of Kandi’s head. “Get your own.”

“No, thank you.” The Mirialan smoothed her hair. “Now, why am I here if not to murder me?”

“For this,” Lido picked her up, noisily pressing a kiss to her temple. “Dad! Hit it!”

There was the sound of a breaker being flipped and then the clearing was lit up with fairy lights. Thousands and thousands of fairy lights in varying Life Day colors.

It was beautiful.

“Happy birthday, annoyance.” Lido whispered, hugging her tight before letting her go.

Eyes filling with tears, Kandi turned to look at her family and her friends. 

“Happy birthday, baby.” Nova pulled his daughter into a hug. 

“Thanks, daddy.” Kandi whispered into his ear.


	6. Sweets- Tuilelaith

What was it about Agrona DNA that made the women in Aric’s life go insane at the action of eating sweets? Maybe it was the Life Day lights?

He glared at the lights coming from the nearest decoration his Mate placed. The tiny apartment was drenched in lights. 

“Rai,” he reached for the chocolate bar only for his wife, his normally sweet wife, to growl at him, snapping her jaws at his hand before stuffing the entire chocolate bar in her mouth, making her cheeks puff up.

Aric did not want to deal with another sugar coma. Bevin had been put to bed hours ago, Teernan had crashed in Xander’s arms on the couch, Valyes had crashed as of five minutes ago. Elara was making a good showing, but the medic was somehow talked into an arm-wrestling competition with Akaavi and he wasn’t sure if the two women were flirting or not.

Either way, both still had the weird, monstrously sugary alcoholic egg-nog that Risha had brought.

Aric took one whiff and passed. So had his wife.

But now, his wife was currently scarfing down an entire gift basket of chocolate given to him by Vik.

“Rai,” Aric tried again, this time successfully prying a box of chocolate from his wife’s hands, he chuckled, “save some for me!”

Tuilelaith stuck her tongue out at him and snatched another chocolate from the box. “Ok, I’ll share.” A mad, seductive glint to her eyes as she placed the chocolate between her teeth seconds before grabbing Aric’s head and kissing him with abandon.

Growling appreciatively, he leaned into the kiss, gladly accepting the chocolate as she passed it to him using her tongue.

Purring, she deepened the kiss, allowing him to taste exactly how much of his chocolate she’d eaten.

“How much chocolate have you eaten?” he gasped as the kiss ended.

“Enough to know that you need to catch up,” she winked at him, stuffing a piece of chocolate in his mouth before sauntering away.

Aric watched with keen eyes the sway of his wife’s hips.


	7. Baking- Kasidhi

The explosion rocked the house. Which should’ve been impossible as the house was built into the side of a mountain and, honestly, if a mountain moved, it did not bode well for the Cathmor household.

“Kas.” Darth Marr sighed, pushing himself away from his desk.

Kasidhi, his only surviving child, was currently visiting with her new husband, Darth Imperius. And so far, the two young Sith had been fairly silent. The house hadn’t been set on fire, there were no explosions, and the head of the Dark Council thought Darth Imperius had a calming influence on his normally exuberant hellion of a daughter.

That was, until, just a few seconds ago.

“Kasidhi Cathmor-Kallig!” Darth Marr shouted, in a way that only a really aggravated father could, as he spotted his daughter, covered in soot, hair and clothing singed, her arms wildly flapping about as if to contain the smoke.

A few seconds later, her husband stumbled out of the kitchen, took one panicked look at Darth Marr, and scurried back inside the still raging inferno. Apparently, a burning room was better than facing the wrath of his boss.

“Yes, daddy?” Kasidhi moved flawlessly to stand in front of the door, as if she could use her small body to block the view of the still burning kitchen.

Sighing, defeated, knowing the eighteen-year-old only called him ‘daddy’ as a way to stop him from yelling at her. It was a childish manipulation, and it shouldn’t work now that she was a married adult that was also the Emperor’s Wrath but, well, she was his little girl and he let the manipulation work.

“Kas, what were you doing?” he asked when he calmed enough to not yell.

“Baking.” came his daughter’s reply.


	8. Fuzzy Socks- Rin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Aric are too adorable for words. These idiots

Life Day was something Rin never truly celebrated. Her uncle wouldn’t let her, the pirate crew only celebrated by becoming as drunk as possible, and Ahy..

She shook her head. She needed to stop thinking about Ahy. He was poison. Both in her past and her present.

Speaking of her present, she stood frozen by the tree, the gift she was so nervous about giving clutched in her hands.

Elara had received her gift with much enthusiasm, the medic even pulled Rin into a hug before a holo-call from Alexi called Elara away.

Aric, he’d been called away by a holo from Torve soon after Elara had opened her gifts. 

Rin was left alone in the entertainment room, looking at the last gift remaining under the tree; Aric’s gift for her.

Taking a steadying breath, she squeezed her eyes shut. Maybe she should just leave his gift on his bunk? 

Aric came striding back in the room, carrying a tray with three mugs on it but pulling up short as he noticed Rin. “Where’d Dorne go?”

“Her brother called.” Rin answered.

Aric nodded, a free hand rubbed the back of his head, his eyes flickering between Rin’s face and the tree. “So,” he padded to the caf table, setting the tray down and folding himself onto the floor, “here you go.” He held a cup out to her.

Tentatively, Rin shuffled over, folding herself into a seated position beside him on the floor before accepting the cup of hot cocoa.

With a bit more shuffling, the two of them sat beside each other, her shoulder touching his upper arm, backs against the couch, just gazing at the tree.

Rin sighed, letting the heat of the cup permeate her body. Again, she hadn’t been aware she was cold until Aric gave her something warm. And, she smiled a little, he put little marshmallows in her cocoa. She looked at the remaining cup on the tray; that had to be Elara’s, there were no tiny marshmallows in hers. 

Rin felt a tingle of warmth as she took the first sip of her cocoa, sighing in happiness as the liquid hit her tongue. Chocolate, marshmallows, and a hint of vanilla. It was perfect.

“What do you have there?” Aric asked, not looking at her but indicating the gift in her lap.

“Your gift,” she replied quietly, turning to look at him, “would you like to open it now or wait?”

His head turned slowly to her, “you want yours?”

She nodded slightly. “Please.”

Placing his cup back on the tray, he unfolded himself, crawling on hands and knees five feet towards the tree to retrieve her gift. He came back to his previous position, the gift gripped in a hand, his knees shuffling across the floor.

He bowed slightly as he presented it to her.

Silently, Rin accepted it, handing over his gift in a wordless exchange.

Inclining his head, he sat next to her, his attention firmly on the gift in his hands.

Nervous once again, Rin decided to study the gift in her own hands. The wrapping was precise. Very precise. Even the bow on top looked perfect. And, she was shocked to discover, handmade. She was sure, without knowing why, Aric wrapped the gift.

The fact he didn’t delegate it to someone else made the warmth in her chest twinge even as unsteady hands carefully unwrapped the gift, putting the bow aside, the thing being far too gorgeous to destroy. 

As the wrapping flimsie peeled away, Rin gasped. Her gift was perfect.

Fingerless gloves. Also, handmade. 

The yarn was ebony and soft as shimmersilk. She could tell the person that crocheted them was a novice, not really knowing what to do as the tension was all over the place and the design was wonky. But this was the best gift she’d ever received in her entire life.

She loved them. She felt tears well up in her eyes.

“I made them myself,” Aric’s quiet voice pulled her focus to his face, his partially opened gift forgotten as he tried to comfort her, “I know they’re ugly and misshapen, but I couldn’t think of what else to get you. You don’t have to-” his voice trailed away as the first tear rolled down her cheek. “Hey-” His hand reached up, thumb wiping the tear away. “I know they’re ugly, but I don’t think you need to cry,” he joked.

“I love them.” She hugged them to her chest. “Thank you, Aric.” Chewing her lower lip, she wrapped him in a hug before her fear could change her mind.

He froze for a second before his arms enveloped her, hugging her back, the two of them breathing in each other’s scent without the other noticing.

Sniffling, she sat back, ending the hug, and pleased that she hadn’t spilled hot chocolate in her spontaneous actions.

“Open yours.” She took a sip of her cocoa to hide her emotions. 

“You got it, boss.” He flashed a smile, quickly ripping the wrapping paper to reveal a pair of the most ridiculously fuzzy socks he’d ever seen. “Fuzzy socks?”

He glanced up at Rin to see her nodding, admiring her hands in her fingerless gloves, and decidedly not looking at him.

“It’s a pattern specifically for Cathar. Open toed socks.” Laughing nervously, she tucked a strand of mane behind an ear. “I know my toes hurt after being in the field for a while and wearing normal socks is great and all, but these are designed so your feet are warm, but you don’t have to worry about your toe claws poking holes.” Still trying to sell the older Cathar on the socks, she lifted a leg, showing him her foot. “See? I have a matching pair I made myself.”

Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth. Oh, no. She shouldn’t have said that. Aric wouldn’t wear matching socks with her. Swallowing, she looked at him, only to see him putting on the socks.

“Oh, these are warm,” she watched as he smiled, his toes flexing, his toe claws unsheathing. “These are wonderful. Thanks Rin.” He grinned lopsided at her.

“You’re welcome.” Blinking, she settled back against the couch, cup of hot cocoa cupped in her hands. “Happy Life Day, Aric.” she said suddenly.

“Happy Life Day, Rin.”

That’s how Elara found them minutes later, both sitting on the floor, wearing matching toeless socks, drinking hot cocoa, and staring at the tree, both sporting stupid grins on their faces.


	9. Scarf- Camhaoir

Camhaoir would swear she was never cold having grown up on Nelvaan and being half Chiss. Aric knew she’d be lying.

It was a testament to their relationship that he always knew what she was feeling, what she wanted.

And at the moment, Camhaoir was cold. She stood in the corner of the hangar bay door, staring into space, her mind parsecs away, as the freezing Odessen wind blew.

Wordlessly, he approached her, she acknowledged him with a relaxing of her shoulders, a tilting of her head.

The Cathar understood she was pleased by his presence when she tucked a strand of hair behind an ear.

Mouth quirking in a smile, he moved to stand in front of her, his eyes meeting hers as he wrapped a scarf around her neck, tucking in the ends.

Eyes searching his face, one of her hands ghosted over the scarf, feeling the material.

She didn’t rip the scarf off, she didn’t growl. No, the corner of her mouth lifted in an appreciative smile.

Purr rumbling his chest, Aric turned to head back into the hangar, stopping when her hand touched his arm.

Speechlessly, he turned instead to stand beside Camhaoir.

When her hand snaked out to travel down his arm, he pulled his hand from a pocket, allowing her to slip her hand into his.


	10. Mulled Wine- Talar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talar and Aric tried mulled wine.

Talar was hiding in the garden. When she’d been invited to attend the boxing team’s Life Day party, she didn’t know it’d be at the Jorgans’.

It made sense, she reasoned, Aric had the biggest family, so he had the biggest house. Perfect to squeeze fifteen teenagers and their parents in for gift exchanges and food.

That didn’t mean Talar wasn’t nervous. She wasn’t much for parties and since she was the reason the team won the last tournament, everybody wanted to talk to her, congratulate her. Which was good. It was. But there’s only so much praise a person can take before it starts ringing false.

“Hiding?” Aric asked as he came to stand beside her.

“You know it.” she replied.

“Here, it’s cold out. This should help you stay warm.” the Cathar handed her a steaming mug of some liquid.

“What is it?” she asked, accepting the drink, sighing as the warmth spread to her fingers; she had been cold.

“Mulled wine,” he answered, sounding like he was just as unsure about the drink as she was.

The drink did smell delicious. “Your parents wouldn’t serve alcohol to minors, would they?”

“Pft, nah, all the alcohol is cooked out.” He assured Talar but they exchanged looks anyway.

“Does it taste good?” It smelled good.

“Don’t know, never had it.” They exchanged looks again before both went back to looking at the dark red liquid in their cups. “I mean, it can’t taste awful can it? It smells good.”

“That’s true. Very few things smell good then wind up tasting terrible.” Neither of them took a drink.

“Oh, come on, Southpaw, take a drink!” he cried in exasperation.

“Nuhuh! You do it first, Dex!” 

“We do it together?” 

“Deal.” 

Taking deep breaths, they both took a tentative sip of the mulled wine.

A second later both spit it out.

“Oh, that’s gross!” Talar giggled.

“Agreed,” Aric chuckled. “Hot cocoa?”

“Hot cocoa.” 


	11. Snowflake- Davan

It was snowing on Odessen and everybody was outside, having snowball fights, sleighing, building snowmen.

Everybody but Davan. She was too busy watching everybody else have fun, but she wouldn’t join in.

“Hey-” Torian came to stand beside her, his armor covered in snow, breath heaving as he walked up the slight incline to stand beside her.

“Hey-” she smiled at him, chuckling at his appearance, “Bou?”

He nodded, hand dusting snow from his hair. “She somehow constructed a snowball launcher and started launching snowballs at everybody. Never stood a chance.”

The Cathar snorted and the two lapsed into silence, watching as Colonel Jorgan chased after her husband with the snowball launcher.

“Watch this-” Davan grinned before flicking on her stealth generator and disappearing.

Arching an eyebrow, Torian watched as a set of footprints disappeared in the snow after the Jorgans.

A few seconds later came the muffled shouts of both Boudica and Aric.

A little after that, Torian heard the quiet snickers of Davan as she returned but she didn’t turn off her generator.

“Captain Eile?” He called out, looking around for footprints but realizing the rock they’d been standing on was now mostly empty of snow.

Straining his ears, he tried to listen for the almost non-existence of the crackle of the generator, the sound of her breathing, a titter of laughter. Anything to tell him where he was.

Eyes darting around, taking in the minutest detail until finally he saw it. A snowflake pile in midair.

“Davan-” his hand reached out and poked her shoulder.

Laughing, she became visible. “You’re the only one to ever find me.”

The corner of his mouth quirked up. “I pay attention.”

The two of them shared an intense look. 

“Yeah,” her thumb stroked over her bottom lip, “guess you do.” Looking curiously at him as she dusted snow off her shoulder.

A strand of mane fell over her face, snowflakes falling and landing on her eyelashes and cheeks.

Soundlessly, hesitantly, Torian’s thumb wiped the snow from her face.

At his touch, Davan frozen, her eyes snapping up to lock with his. He took the moment to cup her cheek, fingers caressing her jaw and delving into her mane.

They started at each other, snowflakes getting caught on eyelashes the longer they stood.

Davan’s nose wrinkled and her eyes widened in panic a second before she flipped her stealth-generator and disappeared again.

The snowball hit the Mandalorian right in his nose.

“Damn it, Davan Eile!” Boudica shouted. “Stand still and accept your punishment!”

Shaking snow off his face and out of his eyes, Torian watched passively as Colonel Jorgan chased after her cousin, brandishing the snowball launcher.


	12. Family- The Revels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Revels and Life Day! You know, for a family of murderous Sith and pirates, they're fairly normal.

Jaesa wasn’t sure she was meant to be at the palatial home, but Holiday Cheer invited the Jedi home for Life Day.

“Jaesa, my sweet?” Holiday Cheer squeezed Jaesa’s hand.

Jaesa flashed a nervous smile and tried to will away her nerves. She’d spoken to the Chiss’ mother and father over the holo before. Emailed Holiday’s twin brother. But to actually meet them was something entirely different.

“They’ll love you.” Holiday Cheer whispered, stopping, and preventing Jaesa from walking forward.

“I’m a Jedi in a Sith household.” Jaesa answered.

“You’ve met my Aunt Ashara haven’t you?” The Chiss arched a perfectly sculpted pink eyebrow.

“Yes.” Jaesa rather liked Holiday Cheer’s Aunt Ashara. The Togruta had a strange sense of humor.

“Don’t tell anyone-” the Sith put a finger against Jaesa’s lips and spoke in a conspiratorial whisper- “but Mum never fully bothered corrupting Aunt Ashara to the dark side. Sound familiar?”

The Jedi snorted and nodded. 

“Less nervous?” Holiday Cheer ran a hand down Jaesa’s cheek.

“Much.” Taking the Sith’s hand, she placed a quick kiss on Holiday Cheer’s palm.

The Chiss narrowed her eyes and smirked. “Minx.”

#

Merry Day stood in the corner of the massive kitchen, listening as his mother ordered Vector about as if the Joiner was just another member of the family. And, to his mother, that’s exactly what the Joiner was.

“Merry!” his mother cried. “Come here and taste this! Your Vector has added something different to the soup.”

Merry Day caught the Joiner’s eyes and the two shared a sweet smile as the Chiss approached his mother.

Taking the spoon offered, Merry Day tasted the soup. “Hmmm.” He swirled the soup around in his mouth for a few seconds before leveling a glare at his boyfriend. “Did you put Killik milk in this?”

“Yes, we thought it would add a nice thickness.” Vector blinked; his head tilted to the side.

“Killik milk?” Darth Nox arched an eyebrow and tried the soup again. “I must find a way to get it again. Try it in other things.”

“Don’t tell dad.” Merry Day tapped his mother on the shoulder.

Darth Nox barked a laugh and waved off her son’s concern. “Your father learned long ago not to ask what was in my cooking.”

#

Nadolig sighed happily, snuggling deeper into her husband’s arms, and listened as her children and their lovers argued over the board game.

“Happy?” Andronikos asked.

“My children are happy so I’m happy.” She answered.

Something in his wife’s voice pulled him up short. “You’re worried about Cheery, aren’t you?”

“Jaesa,” Nadolig paused, thinking about her next words and how to phrase them properly, “she loves Cheery, but she has much conflict in her.”

Andronikos drank that bit of information in as he drank from his glass. “It’ll be alright, Nad.”

“I know.” his wife agreed. “But it’s going to take a long time for it to be alright.”


	13. Secrets- Tesni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's more romantic than a secret wedding?

Tesni was wonderful at keeping secrets. It came with the job. Captains of free enterprise that couldn’t keep secrets wound up very dead very quickly. 

He knew she’d keep this a secret if he asked her to.

She’d snuck off the base to come see him on Zakuul. She said it was to help Bowdaar, and for all Aric knew, it was but she never made a trip to Zakuul without seeing him.

“Hey-” he touched her cheek, waking her. “Time to wake up, m’ticho.”

She grumbled, burrowing further into the cot.

“Everybody else will be awake and I know how much you enjoy sharing a cup of caf with me.” He nudged her again.

Popping open an eye, she glared at him. “Curse you and your being right all the time.”

She sat up, accepting the cup of steaming caf grudgingly, sighing and leaning her head on his shoulder when he sat beside her.

“I don’t want to go back,” she murmured against his arm, peeking up at him imploringly. “Please, let me stay a little longer.”

“M’ticho-” his hand cupped her cheek as he pressed their foreheads together- “you can’t.”

“But we deserve some form of honeymoon. Bowdaar won’t miss me and I can be quiet and use my stealth generator during the day.” She was pleading with him.

It was so tempting. So incredibly damn tempting. Having Tesni waiting for him in his tent. It reminded Aric of their time together on Ord Mantell.

“I want you to-” he kissed the tip of her nose- “dank farrik, do I want you to.” He met her gaze, letting her see everything he couldn’t say.

Finally, she caved. “Fine.”

She bumped his nose with her own, her hands scratching down the back of his head, sifting through his fur. Purring, he stole her lips in a soft kiss before leaning back.

“Are you going to-” he let the question dangle as the kiss ended.

“Tell anybody we’re married?” She shook her head. “Do you want me to?” The back of her hand caressed his cheek.

“No-” he kissed away her pout- “I want to keep it a secret a while longer. Not,” he emphasized the word, “because I’m ashamed of you or our relationship, but because I don’t trust that an enemy won’t find out and try and use it against either of us.”

“Curse you and your being right all the time!” Tesni growled.

“Plus-” he smirked - “it’s my Life Day gift to both of us. Our marriage, and I don’t want to share our happiness with anybody else and you know that Lana will insist on some form of official party.”

“And the true reason comes out!” Tesni giggled. “But, fine, we’ll wait until after the war, then throw a massive party.”

“Sounds great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> m’ticho - muse in Catharese


	14. Sleigh Ride- Adrestia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrestia has never been on a sleigh ride!

The Mandalorian camp was being rowdier than usual and that was saying something. Following up on noise complaints, Adrestia entered the camp and stopped dead in her tracks being faced with two monstrously large tauntauns.

“Come for the sleigh rides?” Corridan sidled up next to the shocked Cathar.

“Sleigh rides?” Adrestia looked at her husband’s oldest friend and frowned.

“Yeah, it’s snowing, snow means sleigh rides-” Corridan gestured about the clearing.

Looking around, the Jedi saw several strange chariots that weren’t chariots hitched to teams of tauntauns. Opening her mouth, she closed it as quickly, too confused. Sleigh rides?

She assumed a sleigh was the strange not-chariot. 

“Is it fun?” she asked instead.

Corridan snorted. “You’ve never ridden a sleigh.” It wasn’t a question.

“Nope.” She shook her head. 

Corridan took the next few seconds perusing her, checking she was properly outfitted to being out in the cold for longer than thirty minutes. “Torian!” The man shouted.

“Hey, c’yare-” Torian grinned, jogging over to the duo, dropping a kiss on his wife’s temple as he pulled her into his arms. “What’s up?” He asked the other Mandalorian.

“Your wife has never been on a sleigh ride-” Corridan pointed an accusatory finger at the younger Mandalorian.

“What?” Torian turned surprised eyes to his wife. “You’ve never been on a sleigh ride?”

Growling slightly, Adrestia shook her head. “No.”

“Well, c’yare, we’re fixing that right now. Corridan, do you-” Torian jerked his head towards the tauntauns and sleigh the trio stood beside.

“No-” the older Mandalorian shook his head- “use it. It’s an emergency.”

She watched as the two men fist bumped before Torian lifted her in his arms and deposited her in the sleigh before climbing in and grabbing the reins.

“Hold on to me, c’yare. I promise I’ll go slow-” her husband grinned at her madly before snapping the reins and the tauntauns took off at a trot.


	15. Snowball Fight- Saoirse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introducing Karo!!!

“Karo!” Saoirse’s voice rang loud and clear through the air.

Stupidly, the Zabrak turned and got a face full of snow. “Saoirse! Dank farrik! That’s not fair!”

Her laughter was his only answer.

“Revenge it is,” Karo hissed, bending, and rolling his own snowball.

“Karo, are you sure you want to-” Karo shushed Akaavi with his finger on her lips.

“It’s war, riduur.” Karo said through gritted teeth before slinking off to stalk his quarry.

Akaavi sighed, crossing her arms as she watched her idiotic husband slink off after the Alliance Commander.

#

Really, Karo should’ve thought the attack through. He blamed Guss. It was all the Mon Calamari’s fault! Really!

Everybody knew that Karo had the brain processing power of a mildly intelligent Gundark. Seriously, Guss should’ve stopped him.

But the Jedi hadn’t stopped Karo and now they were both pinned down behind a crate of ordnance just outside the Mandalorian camp, snowballs being hurled at them every second by incredibly enthusiastic warriors.

“Guss!” The Zabrak hissed, punching his companion in the arm, “why didn’t you stop me?”

“How am I supposed to stop you?” Guss responded, blocking Karo’s punches.

“You know I have terrible ideas!”

The Mon Calamari nodded in agreement.

#

Torian shook his head as his wife and several of the younger Mandalorians pelted snowballs at one lone crate. He knew that his wife’s friend Karo was hiding behind the crate. Torian also knew that the Zabrak was not going to be able to come out any time soon.

“C’yare,” Torian tapped Saoirse on the shoulder, chuckling, “don’t you think you should ease up?”

Her laughter was effervescent and tinged with madness; it was her battle laugh and he loved to hear it.

“No,” she said after her cackling ended.

#

Four hours later, the participants shuffled into the cantina. All of them tired, hungry, but happy. Even Guss and Karo, although they were covered in decidedly much more snow than the Mandalorians.

“You lost,” Akaavi announced succinctly as her husband plopped down beside her in the booth.

His response was to groan and bury his head in her shoulder. “Hold me!” he nuzzled her, his arms wrapping her middle as he cried big, fake tears.

Rolling her eyes, she patted his head. “There, there.”


End file.
